thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Andra
Andra is the High Priestess of Ivala for Yhilin, a very energetic, but also extremely zealous young woman. She seems to think that Ivala can be best served by siccing the Inquisition on various "impure" groups, such as prostitutes and unlicensed mages. As a result, she's a constant pain in the ass for High Priestess Sarai, not to mention to the people harassed by the Inquisition. While Andra makes frequent trips to Ari-Yhilina for Church business, she considers the capital too secular and resides in the secluded city of Ari-Akhor. Story Your first glimpse of Andra is during your first stay in Ari-Yhilina, when you encounter her sending off the visiting High Priestess Hester. While the two seem to be friendly, Andra's unsuccessful in convincing Hester to suppress prostitution and demonstrates her theological inflexibility by storming off in a huffAndra: "How horrible! If you weren't a High Priestess, I'd... I'd..." after Hester gently rebuffs her theological views - unsurprisingly, Andra appears to be a Desecrationist,Hester: "We're all just flawed mortals doing our best.", Andra: "And perverting the perfection of Ivala's design with each flaw!" while Hester apparently considers it just one view of many. Andra's antics become relevant again during the stay of Aka's group in Ari-Yhilina after the party splits. After some complaints and an investigation, Sarai manages to manipulate Andra into calling off the Inquistion, stopping their harassment of unlicensed mages in the slums. In a follow-up conversation, Sarai shares that when she was younger, she suspected that Andra's over-the-top piousness was a facade, similar to Sarai's own one, and tried to befriend her, but... "Some books you can judge from the fucking cover." During the invasion of Yhilin at the beginning of Chapter 3, Sarai foils (off-screen) Andra's attempt to take over the Ari-Yhilina Cathedral and resist the surrender. Later, during the occupation, Andra continues to make a nuisance of herself, stirring up discontent against potential Church cooperation with leaders of other faiths and preaching against the "ravages" of the Doom King. Eventually, she becomes a problem that can no longer be ignored, however, Sarai doesn’t feel Andra deserves to suffer and wants to avoid a distasteful solution such as having her raped while Simon wants to avoid potentially martyring her. In the end, Simon hits Andra with a neutral lust spell. While the spell's only effect is to render Andra temporarily mute, it leaves a permanent residue of sexual magic, making it impossible to pass any purity tests in the future. Due to that, she was removed from power and sent to a monastery, but she has left it for unknown reasons. When Yhilin is in its final state, she can be seen having public sex with orcs in the Miners Junction. After that, she accompanies Yelarel at the Council of Gawnfall. Once the Council is over, she can be found at the Helvanna Cathedral. Even if Yhilin's final state is not reached, she loses her role as an High Priestess to Nabith at some point before the Council. References Category:Characters Category:High Priestesses Category:Humans